videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 5 Guardians: Campaign Demo
Halo 5: Guardians Campaign Demo (Fan-Made) The Halo 5: Guardians campaign demo takes place during the sixth mission of Halo 5: Guardians. Agent Locke meets with the Arbiter to discuss the Master Chief and get an idea of where he is. When the Covenant Remnant arrives, however, the two are forced into combat over a possible Forerunner Relic. Transcript (Fade into a room. Agent Locke is seen approaching Lord Hood.) Locke: Admiral Hood, sir! (Salutes) Hood: (Salutes back) ''At ease, Spartan. (''Locke stands at ease.) (Hood grabs something and reads it.) Hood: Do you know why I've called you here today, Spartan? Locke: No, sir. Hood: (Nods.) Well, let me see. Have you heard of the Master Chief? Spartan 117? Locke: Yes, sir. Spartan II, former member of- Hood: Good. Well, here's the thing. He's gone missing. AWOL. I want you to bring him home. (Locke pauses for a moment.) Locke: Sir. Yes, sir. (Fade Out) (Fade into a Covenant Lich) (Cut to an Elite looking at Locke.) Elite: I do not trust you. He may, but I do not. Locke: Noted. (Elite leans in, but is interrupted.) The Arbiter (Entering): My friend's trust is not the issue today, Spartan Locke. It is my trust you must earn. Locke: Arbiter. Arbiter: You are a hunter, yes? A seeker of things? Locke: That's not the official job description, but it's close enough. Arbiter: And now, you hunt other Spartans? Locke: I'm not so much hunting a Spartan, as I am hunting the Spartan. (Pulls out a hologram of Master Chief.) Arbiter: Ah...you seek... Locke: One-One-Seven. Arbiter: I was not told the identity of your prey. Locke: That is why I'm sharing it with you now. We're talking about trust after all. Let me ask you something. Your people used to call him "Demon". Was that an insult? Or a compliment? Arbiter: An insult, to be sure. But, one with a modicum of respect. Indeed, he was my enemy. In time, I name him ally. Even friend... Pilot: Arbiter, we are nearing the location. Arbiter: Prepare for action. (Locke nods to his team of Spartans.) (Two walk to the hatch and it begins opening.) Arbiter: What do you call him, Spartan? Locke: I don't understand the question. Arbiter: One-One-Seven. The Master Chief. He is not your friend. Is he your foe? Locke: He's gone AWOL, and the UNSC want him back. I'm going to bring him home. Arbiter: I admire your sense of duty. If he has left the fold, he has his reasons. Locke: I'm sure he does, Arbiter. I intend to find out what they are. Pilot: Covenant forces inbound! Glory to the Arbiter! (Door opens. Locke raises his gun, Arbiter ignites his sword.) (Gameplay) (Arbiter runs forward, towards a rocky plateau covered in sand.) Arbiter: The Covenant Remnant has landed in the valley below. We will have a decent shot of them up here. (Nav point: Plateau) (Locke follows the Nav point.) (If playing on co-op:) (Locke and Arbiter spawn.) Elite: Covenant Remnant forces, in the valley below! Snipers, move to the cliffs! (Everyone reaches the Nav point.) Arbiter: They are spread out in search formation.I will take the left flank. (Runs that way.) (Co-op:) Elite: They're in a searching pattern. Sangheili, to the left flank! (If you follow him:) Arbiter: Since you insist, help me take out the sniper. Quietly. (If you go the right flank:) Arbiter: There is a sniper nearby. Can you see him? (Co-op:) Elite (If you go left): Very well. Can you see the sniper over there? (If you go right): Sniper. There. Can you see him? (Once you see the Sniper) Arbiter (Elite on co-op): Wait for the wind to mask the noise. (The wind picks up.) Arbiter/Elite: Fire now, Spartan. (You fire, killing the sniper) Arbiter: Well done. Now, let us move forward. Co-op Elite: Excellent. Perhaps you are not that worthless after all. (If you end up alerting the enemies:) Elite: Fool! They are on to us! Open fire! Arbiter: Look out! They know we are here! (You fight through the wave.) Arbiter: I would prefer that we do not go through that again. Elite: I still do not trust you. (Nav point: cover) (You reach the Nav point) Covenant Elite: (Alien language) Arbiter: They are excavating for something. Something important. Co-op Elite: They are digging for something. We should engage. On my signal. Arbiter: Prepare to fire. (After a pause and you getting ready) Arbiter/Co-op Elite: Now! (You fight through the squads there) Arbiter: Now, let us see what this relic is. (End Level) Category:Halo Category:First-person shooters Category:Gun-shooters/First Person Shooter Games